There are many eavestroughing systems in both aluminum and vinyl or other materials which are designed to allow a home owner or builder to easily install the eavestroughing. Installation of eavestroughing is somewhat difficult, primarily due to the fact that it is installed at a substantial height above ground and often requires a person or people to continuously move ladders.
The present invention teaches a system which is more convenient to install.
Rolled aluminum eavestroughing as well as combination facia and eavestroughing systems are well known, however, there are many applications where eavestroughing is retrofitted or a do-it-yourselfer installs a new eavestrough system. There are existing plastic or vinyl systems where a series of hooks are screwed or otherwise attached to a wood facia at selected points along the facia normally approximately every three feet. The eavestroughing is designed to engage these hooks and be suspended therefrom. There are also systems where a retaining member is secured to the facia and is generally continuous and the rear edge of the eavestroughing is hung from this member. Spacers or stays then engage this member to provide support for the front lip of the eavestroughing.
With aluminum systems, the most common approach is merely to position the aluminum trough at the appropriate height and secure the same by a nail passing through the front facia of the eavestrough and out the back face into the facia.
The present invention provides an alternative and more convenient way for securing of eavestroughing and the related parts thereof.